Shadowmoon Valley (alternate)
/Rare mobs}} :Were you looking for the Outland zone named Shadowmoon Valley? Talbuk Saberon Podling |ruler= High Prophet Velen High Shaman Ner'zhul |major=Temple of Karabor Grommar Shadowmoon Overlook |minor=Shaz'gul Groomshade Grove Teluuna Observatory |loc=Draenor,Great Dark |faction=Alliance |level=Scalable 90-100 }} :Hidden under a shroud of perpetual night broken only by bright starlight, the lush, idyllic forests of Shadowmoon Valley are home to a majestic draenei tomb and sanctuary: Karabor. While many of Shadowmoon’s denizens study prophecy among Karabor’s ancient stone circles, plotters with darker ambitions lurk in the valley’s vast underground cave network, gazing greedily at the sacred temple. Shadowmoon Valley is a new version of the Outland zone introduced with Warlords of Draenor located in southeastern Draenor. It is the home zone of the Shadowmoon clan of orcs. In Warlords of Draenor, Shadowmoon Valley serves as the starting zone for Alliance players once they’ve endured the initial rigors of Tanaan Jungle and survived their first encounter with the Iron Horde. History The valley is tranquil and serene. Rolling green hills give way to lush, violet forests. Draenei temples stand proudly beneath a star-studded sky. Here, the draenei have built wonders of their civilization—the town of Elodor with its majestic Altar of Sha’tar serves as the proud home of the great Exarchs, while the shining Temple of Karabor acts as the font of all holy learning. Under Prophet Velen and Exarch Akama’s watch, all is well. But times are changing. The Iron Horde have called the native orc clans to join their ranks. The Shadowmoon Clan, led by Warlord Ner’zhul, yearns to prove itself worthy to Grommash Hellscream. Beneath the valley’s bright moon, a dark star hangs in the sky. For centuries, the Shadowmoon have been forbidden to tap its void-touched energy . . . until now. Will Warlord Ner’zhul succeed in harnessing the star’s power to destroy the draenei and the Temple of Karabor? Or will Prophet Velen, aided by his disciple Yrel—and a few fearless heroes—be able to stop him? Meanwhile, trouble brews amongst the Exarchs, the most powerful and influential draenei heroes. Even as they debate the future of the draenei on their adopted homeworld, there is growing evidence of a traitor among their ranks. Who can be trusted? The night elf Wardens sense a demonic presence in the northern woods of Shadowmoon Valley. As they hunt for the source of the fel energy, a sinister truth is revealed: Gul’dan, the Destroyer of Dreams, has returned. Most importantly, as a proven champion of the Alliance, you are charged with establishing the Alliance foothold on Draenor. The land is harsh and unforgiving, and the Iron Horde has amassed an enormous army without equal. Before you can hope to defeat them, you must build a stronghold—your Garrison—from the ground up and gather allies to face this indomitable foe. Travel Getting there Alliance players automatically arrive in the Northern area of Shadowmoon Valley (at Eventide Landing) immediately following their completion of the Assault on the Dark Portal scenario. Early quest progression leads them to Lunarfall, the site of their Garrison, where a flight master is eventually activated. From this point on, players can choose to explore the rest of the zone however they wish. Horde players can enter Shadowmoon Valley on foot from the Northeastern border of Spires of Arak, passing by The Howling Crag and Akeeta's Hovel on the way. They may also enter Shadowmooon Valley by taking the road which crosses the Eastern border of Talador, just south of Aruuna. Alternatively, a horde player may choose to wait until level 100 and upon accepting one of two garrison Daily quests: or , they will gain a free flight from their Garrison, to Shadowmoon Valley. Flight Master locations Wargra is located in Exile's Rise at 45, 25. Portals *An Ogre Waygate, usable by players with a Mage tower or Spirit lodge, is located directly East of Embaari Village (at coordinates 50.5, 35.6). *If an Alliance player chooses to build a Mage tower in their garrison, there can be 1 to 3 portals (depending on the building level) which will lead to Ogre Waygates in other zones of their choosing. * Alliance players' level 3 Lunarfall Garrison has a tower in the rear of the settlement (outside the mine), which has a portal to Stormshield on its top floor. Adjacent regions *Talador *Spires of Arak *Tanaan Jungle (across the Tanaan channel) Inhabitants Notable NPCs * Velen * K'ara * Exarch Akama * Exarch Hataaru * Exarch Maladaar * Exarch Naielle * Yrel Mobs Resources * * * * Areas of interest *Elodor: home of the revered Altar of Sha’tar with its stunning view of Karabor and the surrounding ocean. There you can meet the five Exarchs who act as the hand of the Prophet Velen, guiding draenei society, and you can witness their own internal conflicts as they argue about their place in this savage land. Don’t miss the nearby Rangari Enclave, where the elite scouts of the draenei train—you won’t see mushrooms that size for another 30 years! *Bloodthorn Cave: Don’t mind the flesh-eating pale orcs—they only kill you when provoked. Also, don’t eat the local mushrooms. They can be rather . . . potent. *Gloomshade Grove: Some folks rave about the pristine beaches, while others are just never heard from again. If you see anything that looks like a flower, makes a sound like “mawarwaawa,” and has very sharp teeth, run away! Though it’s probably too late for you, so oh well. Don’t say we didn’t warn you! *Shimmer Moor: This enchanted forest glade is home to wild faerie dragons. Awww, they’re just so cute! No, you can’t take one home . . . oh, who are we kidding? You’ll probably find an egg or some-such to raise eventually. *Embaari Village: This draenei merchant town is known for its delicious food and exotic wares. No trip to Shadowmoon is complete without a tasty meal and a mug of honey mead. Subzones Maps File:WorldMap-ShadowmoonValleyDr.jpg Dungeons Media Images Shadowmoonss.jpg Shadowmoon_Valley_AD_11.jpg Shadowmoon_Valley_Temple_of_Karabor_AD_026.jpg Shadowmoon_Valley_Temple_of_Karabor_AD_025.jpg Shadowmoon_Valley_Temple_of_Karabor_AD_009.jpg Shadowmoon_Valley_Temple_of_Karabor_17489_LH_032.jpg Shadowmoon_Valley_6.0_17392_LH_009.jpg Shadowmoon_Valley_006.jpg SMVWarlords.jpg SMVWarlords1.jpg SMVWarlords2.jpg SMVWarlords3.jpg Shadowmoon_Draenor_sky.jpg|The skies of Shadowmoon Valley. Video Warlords of Draenor Faction Zones Warlords of Draenor – Shadowmoon Valley Finale Notes References See also Draenor Zones and Seas *Frostfire Ridge *Gorgrond *Talador *Tanaan Jungle *Nagrand (Draenor) *Spires of Arak *Zangar Sea *Devouring Sea *Shadowed Seas External links ;News hu:Shadowmoon Valley (Warlords of Draenor) Category:Draenor zones Shadowmoon Valley Category:Warlords of Draenor zones